Peppermint Past
Peppermint Past, or just Pepper to those who know her really well, is the daughter of the Ghost of Christmas Past from a Christmas Carol. She is without any shred of doubt, a Royal, loving every single part of her destiny. Appearance Pepper doesn't really look the part of a ghost. She's a chubby, short girl, with light tan skin, and wears her soft red waves in two pigtails tied with big green ribbons. She has green eyes, an adorable button nose, and freckles spattered all over her body. However, when the lights are off, she does give off a slight glow. She wears red velvet pants trimmed in white fluff, green boots, and a white long sleeved shirt with a huge peppermint embroidered across her chest. She wears earrings that look like candy canes. Personality Very perky. Seriously, it's really annoys people. She's always happy, always singing, always dancing, and likes to do air-somersaults. (as a ghost she can float when she wants to.) She is very peppy, (something that has led to her nickname Peppy Pepper), and nothing ever seems to keep her down for long. Pepper does not understand metaphors. She is a very literal minded person, and if you tell her something like: "This will go over your head", she will float up to the ceiling and say: "Now it won't." It's just a charming little aspect of Pepper, though sometimes it can be a little annoying. Pepper is very innocent. She doesn't think about romance and stuff like that, and when she saw Hunter and Ashlynn kissing, she asked someone if Hunter was trying to eat Ashlynn. She wasn't being sarcastic or silly, she honestly had no idea what was happening. She is childish. Here's a perfect example. Though she stands as a Royal in the destiny conflict, the destiny conflict itself sickens her, and she has made the comment multiple times that: "It's too nice a day to think about ucky things like that, so don't try to." Pepper is extroverted. She loves people in general and she loves to be around everyone. Even people who insult her, she has rewired her brain so that insults come across as compliments, so she always says thank you with the biggest smile on her face. She gets really worked up when she forgets something. Forgetting things is just natural, but she always bursts into tears when she realizes that she can't remember something, even if it's just as stupid as the name of her cousin's old doll. Friends TBA Family Father: The Ghost of Christmas Past He's a great father. He's overprotective of his little one, and is always there for her no matter what. He always has solid advice, and when she's upset about forgetting things, he's there for her, replaying the memory out so that she can remember what happened. Uncle: The Ghost of Christmas Present TBA Uncle: Mancio Future He's a bit...awkward around Pepper. It's mostly because she's practically this innocent little baby and he doesn't want to ruin that. He wants her to stay the same, and therefore, doesn't spend a lot of time with Peppermint. Cousin: Harold Present Her favorite cousin! TBC Cousin: Noel Future Her strange cousin, Pepper tries her hardest to coax at least one real smile out of Noel a day. She would love for it to be more, but knows not to aim for the impossible. Peppermint loves Noel but for whatever reason, Noel is weird. Interests '''Chalk drawing: '''She doesn't draw on paper with pen, she doesn't use crayons, she doesn't paint, no, she uses sidewalk chalk. She wants to make sure people see her art and have a good day because of it. Abilities '''Basically everything that comes with being a ghost: '''She can make herself not be solid when she wants to, she can float, she can pass through solid objects, and she can even make herself totally invisible for brief periods of time.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:A Christmas Carol